Mary Van Cott (1844-1884)
}} Biography Click here for the Mary Van Cott article on Wikipedia. Mary Van Cott's father was John Van Cott, a prominent member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. She stayed faithful to that religion through her life. At a young age she accompanied her parents to Utah on the Mormon pioneer trek. Wagon Trip to Utah Source: Mormon Pioneer Overland Travel, 1847–1868 Traveled west in 1847 in the Spencer/Sessons Wagon Company. Left 18 June 1847, arrival 24-25 Sept 1847 in Salt Lake City, Utah. Company Information: 185 individuals and 75 wagons were in the company when it began its journey from the outfitting post on the Elkhorn River about 27 miles west of Winter Quarters, Nebraska. Marriage & Family Mary Van Cott married James Cobb (or Kirby). They got a divorce, most likely before their child was born. In 1865 she then married Brigham Young, becoming one of his many wives. They had one child together. She died in Salt Lake City in 1884. 1st Marriage: James Cobb James Cobb's mother, left his father and with James joined the Mormons in Illinois and was married to Brigham Young (1801-1877) and his third wife. James Thornton Cobb (1833-1910) married but was divorced from Mary Van Cott, who then became wife No. 51 of Brigham Young. That made James both the son and ex-husband to two of the Mrs. Youngs. *With First Husband James Thornton Cobb (or Kirby) : Luella Van Cott Cobb (1860-) - born 21 October 1860 2nd Marriage: Brigham Young The 51st, or last plural wife of Mormon leader, Brigham Young (1801-1877). She was the mother of his last child, born in 1870. *With Second Husband Brigham Young : Fanny Van Cott Young (1870-1950) - she married the son of Mormon pioneer William Clayton (1814-1879). References * - Memorial #183992 BIOGRAPHY: She was a pioneer. A noble Daughter of a noble sire, Not a weak clinging vine, Self-reliant, strong, and fine. -Elizabeth H. Welker BIOGRAPHY: Our Pioneer Heritage, Volume 1, Brigham Youngâ€“His Wives and Family Mary Van Cott Young, daughter of John and Lucy Sackett Van Cott, was born February 2, 1844, at Elmira, New York. Her father and family embraced the Gospel and emigrated to Nauvoo, Illinois. From there they came to Utah in 1847. The family home was built on the corner of First South and West Temple Streets. Mary had been the wife of James Kirby. She divorced him before the birth of her daughter, Luella. Several years later she was married to Brigham Young January 8, 1865. She was a tall, fine looking woman of fair complexion, kind hearted and affectionate, a faithful member of the Church, and a loving wife and mother. She bore one child to President Young, a daughter named Fanny, who was born January 14, 1870. Her first home was located opposite the south gate of the Temple grounds where she died January 15, 1884. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Utah pioneers Category:Wife of Mormon Prophet Category:Wife of LDS Apostle